<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love the thrill of the rush by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583931">love the thrill of the rush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oops! all demons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metallica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Car Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Wet &amp; Messy, actually its just jason stealing james' clothes lmao, for like two seconds, friends with (demon) benefits, jasons a SLUT, lazy morning sex, polaroid nudes: low budget and hot, there is. limited plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah- shit, missed you,” James says stupidly, feeling his face flush as Jason laughs breathily. </p><p>Jason’s fangs make James’ gut twist. “Yeah? Missed you too, baby. But you can have me now,” he murmurs, eyes heavy with <em>want</em>, and like that, James is sure he's died and gone to heaven.</p><p>───</p><p>sequel to/continuation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754800?view_adult=true">like heaven taking the place of something evil</a> (can be read as a stand-alone)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Hetfield/Jason Newsted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oops! all demons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love the thrill of the rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: u have a series u should be working on<br/>also me: write p0rn of the dumbasses. do it</p><p>anyways ,,,,, the promised lingerie fic because i am nothing if not predictable. this was lovingly titled <em>uh oh !!!!</em> in my drafts, so. y'know. ahahahaa</p><p>(cmon. '86 jase would look so good in lingerie like. lets be real)</p><p>:'-) enjoy ?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>C’mon</em>, Het.”</p><p>James rolls his eyes. “Begging isn’t gonna help, Lars.”</p><p>Lars lets out an aggrieved breath. “For fuck’s sake,” he says, “It’ll be fun, you shitfuck. Besides, it’s been ages since we’ve gone to a house party. You’re coming, else I’m gonna go to the studio and throw out those fuckin’ porno mags you stashed under the couch.”</p><p>They’ve got a rare night off from working on the album. And while James would normally be down for a party on account of the free booze and shit, he’s also tired as fuck and he already planned out his night earlier over a shitty burger at the food court when Lars and Kirk dragged him along to go see The Fly.</p><p>
  <em> Go home, jerk off in the shower, and go the fuck to sleep! </em>
</p><p>Of course Lars has to go and throw a wrench in everything. James knows if he doesn’t give in now, Lars will continue to needle him until he <em> does </em> give in, and accepting defeat just means he’ll save himself a headache in the future. </p><p>It’s unfortunately predictable, and James is a weak, weak man.</p><p>“Okay, fuck, <em> fine</em>,” James sighs, “Fine.”</p><p>Lars snickers. “C’mon, you old-ass motherfucker. We’ll come pick you up in, like-” he pauses, shouting something incoherent, likely to Kirk in the background, “Uh, give us fifteen minutes.”</p><p>The line goes dead, and James rolls his eyes, putting the phone back in the handset. Then he lazily pulls himself off the ratty couch and heads to his room. </p><p>As James rifles through his wardrobe, his black jeans undone around his waist, his confusion grows as he sorts through his shirts again and again. There’s the Pink Floyd one, the ratty Diamond Head one, the shredded Iron Maiden one-</p><p>Everything <em> except </em> for the Misfits one he’s looking for. </p><p>James frowns. He hasn’t done the laundry yet, but he also doesn’t remember wearing that shirt at all this week. <em> You probably just left it at the studio, </em>he thinks, <em> where else would it be, dumbass? </em></p><p>Whatever. </p><p>James just slips into an old black muscle tee and pulls his leather jacket on instead, nearly forgetting his keys as he closes the apartment door behind himself.</p><p> </p><p>───</p><p> </p><p>In the car ride over, James sighs, watching the darkened cityscape fly by, streetlamps glowing orange against wet asphalt. Lars is going on and on about some chick who's supposed to be there tonight, and how he wants to get her number, and maybe get lucky, and Kirk's laughing, teasing him about his failed hook-ups, Cliff driving and asking Lars for directions.</p><p>James tunes them all out. </p><p>He's not really interested in hooking up. There's only one person he wants to fuck, anyways, and he's busy.</p><p>Not by choice. Apparently, as James has learned, minor demons like Jason get their sustenance from screwing with mortal souls; <em>pulling their strings</em>, Jason had snickered, wiggling his fingers, sharp little teeth gleaming. Jason had explained that he'd be gone for a little bit, maybe a week at most, 'cause he had some shit to take <em>care</em> of- <em>sinners to torture</em>, he'd laughed, his eyes blood-red, grin sharp.</p><p>Which, well. James is just- <em>l</em><em>ook</em>, he’s just going to avoid thinking about how that makes him hot. </p><p>Point is, he kinda misses the demon. <em>As much as you can miss an inhuman being</em>, James thinks, considering that Jason could easily chew him up and spit him out without a second thought.</p><p><em> Although, considering he’s such a slut you’re probably still safe, </em>his mind supplies, which, well. Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>───</p><p> </p><p>The party’s okay; some friend of Lars’, James thinks. Who cares, in all honesty. The alcohol’s free and the music’s good and that’s all that matters at this point.</p><p>James takes a slow pull from his beer, watching the crowd of people from where he’s leaning up against the wall, mostly out of the way of the drunks trying to grind on each other to Black Dog.</p><p>There’s Lars, flirting with some pretty blonde a good five inches taller than him on her heels. It makes James snicker as he takes another swig of Budweiser. Little fucker’s never been discouraged when it comes to hitting on girls way out of his league. Kirk’s gone; <em> probably making out with someone, </em>James thinks, sighing as he plays with the tab of his can.</p><p>“Hey, man, you gonna come hang or keep sulking over here?”</p><p>James lazily gives Cliff the finger, taking a slow swig of beer. Cliff just snickers, leaning up against the wall beside him.</p><p>“M’not sulking,” James says, twisting the skull ring around his pinky slowly. </p><p>Cliff shrugs, “Sure seems like it, dude. Thought you’d be having fun, all things considered.”</p><p>James frowns. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Y’know. Night off, lots of chicks, lots of booze.”</p><p>“Like, yeah,” James says, “Just tired, man. Not really feeling like picking up, y’know?”</p><p>
  <em>'Cause you’re absolutely whipped for a fuckin’ demon! </em>
</p><p>“I know what you mean,” Cliff laughs, “Fuck, man, I fell asleep partway through recording yesterday. Lars needs to chill out in the studio.”</p><p>James laughs a little, taking a slow sip of beer. “Yeah, the little fucker’s been kinda obsessive lately,” he says, “Je-sus.”</p><p>Cliff snorts, “That’s an understatement, man. Whatever. Least we’re almost done.” </p><p>Nodding, James tucks his free hand into his pocket, noticing a sudden absence. He confusedly gropes around in his now-empty jacket, fingers brushing over the soft pocket lining, the balled-up bits of trash. </p><p>Cliff notices his movements. “Lose something, dude?” he asks, picking at the label of his bottle. </p><p>“Yeah,” James frowns, “My smokes and lighter are gone.”</p><p>“Bummer,” Cliff says, “You want one of mine?”</p><p>James shakes his head. “S’cool,” he murmurs, “Just noticed.”</p><p>Cliff nods. “Alright. Lars is still chatting with that blonde,” he laughs, “How much you wanna bet our resident gremlin’s gonna strike out? Bet you ten bucks she dumps her drink on him-”</p><p>His attention drains away slowly. </p><p>There’s someone in the middle of the room. Someone <em> familiar, </em> almost, and James frowns, squinting to try and focus. Their curly hair shifts as they move, and James just barely catches sharp grey eyes looking at him before they disappear between the mass of bodies. </p><p>He could <em> swear</em>, just for a moment, that he saw- </p><p><em> No way, </em> James thinks, <em> you’re just imagining it. </em></p><p>Cliff smacks his arm, jolting him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m listening,” James says stupidly, taking a swig of beer, “You want another one, man?”</p><p>Cliff snorts, “Sure, dude. Can you grab me a Heineken?”</p><p>James nods, pressing his way through the cluster of people by the doorway. He can’t stop thinking about those grey eyes, though.</p><p>He’s so sure he knows who it is. And yet- it couldn’t be.</p><p>Could it?</p><p> </p><p>───</p><p> </p><p>The kitchen’s mercifully empty. James chucks his can in the garbage before pulling the fridge open. He has to lean down to rummage through the bottom shelves, reaching into the cardboard box to grab a couple cans of Heineken. </p><p>“Can you grab me one, baby?”</p><p>James jolts in surprise, nearly slamming his head on the freezer door. And then he’s sure his mouth drops open, because he’d know that raspy voice anywhere.</p><p>
  <em> No way. </em>
</p><p>When he turns, Jason’s standing there, grin teasing, one hand shoved in the pocket of his black jeans and the other clutching a pack of smokes and a lighter. “Nice seein’ you, baby,” he says, “Miss me?”</p><p>James feels his braincells dissipate slowly as his eyes trail over Jason, his sharp little teeth gleaming, eyes flickering blood-red before turning back to that piercing grey. His sleek black horns poke up out of his curls, there one minute and gone the next as Jason grins. </p><p>And then James pauses, recognizing Jason’s baggy long-sleeve shirt; the same black Misfits one he was looking for earlier. It looks too big on him, oversized and cozy. James feels a sudden punch of arousal, because <em> fuck</em>, it’s so hot.</p><p>Jason smirks, “Like the shirt? Feel like I look good in your clothes.”</p><p>“Uh,” James stutters, tongue-tied and hit by an overwhelming amount of lust, “I- fuck, how’d you get that?”</p><p>“Borrowed it,” Jason laughs, “You weren’t using it, right?”</p><p>James shakes his head dumbly.</p><p>Snickering, Jason tucks the smokes and the lighter into the pocket of his leather jacket. “Thanks, baby,” he murmurs, “I love Marlboros.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, god. </em>
</p><p>“What- what are you doing here?” James asks, utterly dumbstruck as Jason takes one of the cans he’s still clutching, popping the tab with a little hiss. He watches hungrily as Jason takes a sip, licking away the stray drops along the rim of the can. “I thought- shit, so you’re done?”</p><p>Jason nods. “Yeah, baby, now I’m free. We’ll have all the time in the world,” he whispers, curling one finger in the belt loop of James’ jeans before he leans in, pressing a little kiss to the underside of James’ jaw. James shivers as he feels one of those fangs scrape over his jugular, teasingly sharp. </p><p>There’s nothing private about it; anyone could walk in on them, at any moment. It’s stupid how <em> hot </em> James finds it. <em> Am I, like, a latent exhibitionist? </em>James thinks, before his brain turns to mush when Jason bites along his jaw, teeth pin-pricking gently, and he jerks as if he’s been shocked.  </p><p>“Ah- shit, missed you,” James says stupidly, feeling his face flush as Jason laughs breathily. </p><p>Jason’s fangs make James’ gut twist. “Yeah? Missed you too, baby. But you can have me now,” he murmurs, eyes heavy with <em> want, </em>and like that, James is sure he's died and gone to heaven.</p><p>“I- fuck,” James stutters, “You wanna go back to my place?” </p><p>“Duh,” Jason snickers, pressing a quick kiss to James’ lips.</p><p> </p><p>───</p><p> </p><p>The cab ride is an exercise in absolute patience. </p><p><em> And willpower, </em>James thinks, biting his lip to muffle his groan as Jason slips his hand under the waistband of his jeans and boxers to fist his dick, just teasingly stroking under the head.</p><p>Then Jason squeezes, twisting on the downstroke. James has to cover his mouth with his fist so he doesn't moan, toes curling in his ratty converses at the sudden heat in his gut.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, god, it's only been a week since you last saw him and now you're gonna come in your jeans as soon as he jacks you off? </em>
</p><p>Jason’s smirking, the goddamn picture of innocence, face slightly lit up in the darkness of the cab. He waits until the cabbie’s preoccupied with turning before he leans over, rubbing his thumb through the slit of James’ cock.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be hot if I sucked you off right now?” he whispers, “Let you fuck my mouth, make me gag on it?”</p><p>His voice is so raspy, so low and filled with want. James doesn't manage to bite back his groan this time, and Jason's smirk gets even wider, his hand moving a little faster and slicker.</p><p>It’s a twenty minute car ride. It feels like an hour.</p><p>James is out of the cab as soon as it bumps the curb, slamming the door behind him and booking it for the apartment building. Jason follows him, giggling as James fumbles with his keys, dropping them twice in his haste to get the goddamn door open.</p><p>When he finally manages it, James slams the apartment door shut and pins Jason up against it. Jason laughs, his breath hitching when James leans in close.</p><p>“You're such a fuckin’ tease,” James grits out.</p><p>Jason grins. “Yeah, baby. But you love it,” he whispers, fisting his hands in James’ shirt to pull him in for a kiss.</p><p>Teeth nip his bottom lip, hard enough that James moans, the bitter tang of blood sharp on his tongue as Jason kisses him, lips sliding all slick and slow. James grips his hips tight, slipping a hand up under his shirt as his nose bumps against Jason’s cheek. </p><p>It’s so hot, so good. Jason gasps as James pinches his ass, grinding his hips forward onto James’ thigh pressed between his legs, slow and soft.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck,” Jason moans, when James breaks the kiss to suck a hickey along his collarbones, “Fuck- <em> ah, </em>shit.”</p><p>James bites down hard, pinching delicate skin between his teeth, savouring Jason's whine, the way his hands shake against James’ sides as he begs for more.</p><p>“Shit,” Jason groans, his hips twitching up, “God, want you to fuck me.”</p><p>James feels his face go hot, muffling his moan against Jason’s lips before he has to pull back for air, gasping at the way his dick rubs up against his boxers. “I-” James says, “Shit, baby, yeah, <em> fuck.</em>”</p><p>Jason grins, little teeth pin-pricking against James’ neck as they stumble into the bedroom, hands fisting tight in shirts, clutching each other close as they collapse onto the bed. James pulls back, staring down at Jason’s pink face, his eyelids all heavy, wiggling out of his leather jacket.</p><p>He looks so <em> good</em>, spread across the sheets in James’ shirt; his gut twists, hot and sharp, seeing Jason all flushed and wanton. </p><p>James kisses him sloppily, hands uncoordinated as he grips the hem of Jason's shirt, parting to catch his breath and pull the shirt off completely, tossing it to the ground. </p><p>And then James feels his brain self-destruct. </p><p>Jason smirks up at him, arching his back and pushing his chest up further, slim little fingers hooking in black lacy straps.</p><p>Black lacy straps. </p><p>Black lacy straps of a black lacy <em> bra. </em></p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” James manages, absolutely dumbstruck as Jason laughs, his little hands cupping his tits through the taut, sheer fabric, stretched just slightly by the muscle underneath. There's no padding in the bra, no cups- <em>so it’s, like, one of those fancy bras for chicks with tiny tits, </em>James thinks, feeling his mouth water as Jason rubs his fingers in slow, lazy circles around his nipples, the little buds going perky under his soft touch. </p><p>It’s teasing, inciting. It sets James on fire.</p><p>Jason whines as James rubs his thumb over a nipple, just softly. Then James leans down, biting his nipple hard, and Jason moans, writhing under James’ teeth. </p><p>
  <em> God. </em>
</p><p>The urge he feels to mark Jason up swirls heavy in his gut. James bites hard along Jason's neck, teeth digging into his collarbones, trailing over the edges of the bra, bruising him up slowly, licking over the indents of his teeth.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, James, more,” Jason whines, “Shit-”</p><p>James laughs a little. “Jesus, baby, you’re fuckin’ desparate.”</p><p>Jason snickers, grabbing his wrist gently before he pushes James’ hand down to the button of his jeans. “Yeah. Got a surprise for you,” he whispers, canting his hips up so James’ fingers brush up against the zipper.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>He fumbles the button open, lust getting the better of his hands and making him clumsy with desire. The zipper seems to take forever to drag down, and Jason bites his lip as it parts slowly, his cheeks all flushed.</p><p>James can see those slick pink lips, those heavy eyes, and he has to bite back a groan. He lets one hand smooth over Jason’s hip, gripping the waistband of his jeans, pulling them down slowly, watching as pale skin is revealed before there’s the slightest little peek of-</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>,” James groans, his dick twitching in his pants as he pulls Jason’s jeans down his thighs before tossing them on the floor. His eyes are drawn to Jason’s bulge, straining against the black silk, dick leaking and leaving a little wet spot of precum.</p><p>The heat simmering in his gut turns into a full burn as James rubs the pad of his thumb reverently over the waistband of the panties, drooling at the delicate lace edging tight along Jason’s sharp hips.</p><p>Jason sighs at his touch. “You like ‘em, baby?” he whispers, arching his back to push himself up into James’ hands. </p><p>
  <em> God, does he ever. </em>
</p><p>James nods stupidly, too overwhelmed and horny to get his tongue to cooperate. He’s stripping out of his clothes in an instant, absolutely desperate, and Jason snickers, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as James pulls his boxers off, tossing them to the ground.</p><p>Then he leans in, kissing along Jason’s dick, fabric cool and silky-soft. Jason moans, his mouth dropping open at the friction, whining high in his throat as James mouths at his bulge through the panties.</p><p>James knows he’s gonna die. He's gonna die, and his cause of death will be listed in his obituary as <em> got too overwhelmed by hot demon in lingerie</em>. Fuck, what a way to go.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, baby,” James groans, “God, so fuckin’ hot.”</p><p>“Yeah, I am,” Jason murmurs, smirking as his fingers play with the lacy waistband of the panties, dipping underneath the silky fabric in the little hollow of his hip, just teasing.</p><p>James just blinks dumbly, enthralled by the way Jason’s fingers slide over soft skin.</p><p>Jason grins, hooking his fingers in the waistband, raising his hips to shimmy the panties off, dick springing up against his stomach as he drags the black silk down his pale, pale legs. The panties fall lightly over the edge of the bed. Jason’s hands come up to the straps of the bra, just teasing, and James feels a sudden punch of arousal, strong and hot in his gut.</p><p>“Wait-” James chokes out, “Keep- keep the bra on. Please.”</p><p>Pausing, Jason lets his hands smooth over the lace before he grins, knife-sharp. “Think it’s hot?” he whispers, "Makes me look pretty? Gonna fuck me hard in it? Fuck me until I cry?”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, fuck. </em>
</p><p>“If- if you want, baby,” James says slowly, utterly overwhelmed<em>. </em></p><p>Jason laughs breathily, tugging him down for a filthy little kiss, slick with spit and so ridiculously hot. “Fuck yeah,” he whispers, and it leaves James’ head spinning, his gut twisting with desire. James grips Jason’s thighs tight, spurred on by the gasp he gets, the pleased little whine tearing from his throat as James spreads his legs.</p><p>Turns out Jason's flexible. Like, really fucking flexible.</p><p>He doesn't even wince when James bends his legs back, folding him over on himself, little hands wrapping around the inside of his knees. And god, what a view; those slim legs, knees nearly up by Jason's head, pink little hole on full display.</p><p><em> Fuck, </em>that’s hot.</p><p>James spreads himself out across the mattress, gripping Jason's thighs tight as he gets comfortable between his legs, biting the sensitive skin of his inner thigh before wrapping his lips around his cock.</p><p>“I- <em> fuck</em>, James- <em> ohhhh-” </em></p><p>Grinning, James lets his tongue drag over the vein again, sliding down slowly, his cheeks hollowing as he lets Jason’s dick slip down his throat. Jason moans, shuddering as James pulls back up, teasing the point of his tongue through the slit, throwing his head back on a sob when James scrapes his teeth lightly, tenderly, just under the head.</p><p>James works him over slow, teases Jason by sucking hard, spit dripping down his cock as the head bumps against the back of his mouth. That gets a whine, Jason's legs shivering as James slides all the way down, his nose bumping against dark curls.</p><p>He slows down, hollowing his cheeks as he gets a finger slick with spit, rubbing along Jason’s perineum, pressing the pad up against his hole softly. James circles his rim, loving the way Jason’s legs shudder around his head as he presses his fingertip hard against the flutter of his hole. </p><p>There's a squelch of spit, a gasp, a loud moan as James works a finger into Jason, slick with drool. Jason clenches down suddenly, and James pauses, wiggling his finger gently as he flicks his tongue over Jason's slit, stroking until he loosens up and goes all lax against the sheets.</p><p>Jason's dissolved to whines and moans, flushed and fucked-out already, dick leaking precum all over James’ tongue, heavy in his mouth.</p><p>“James- please, <em> fuck,” </em> Jason begs, “<em>Ah- </em>wanna come on your cock.”</p><p>His gut twists, hot and sharp. James rises up, Jason’s dick slipping from his mouth, finger sliding free. He fumbles in his bedside table for the lube and a condom, hands shaky with desire.</p><p>Jason jolts when James pops the cap of the lube open, moaning as James squeezes it over his hole and lets it splatter all over his perineum.</p><p>All slick, glistening in the light.</p><p>James can barely bite back a moan, rubbing the pads of his fingers over Jason's hole, before dipping two in when Jason whines.</p><p>He has to pause, Jason tightening up, and James groans as he feels his dick twitch. James fingerfucks him softly, slows down when Jason tries to buck his hips to goad him into speeding up, gently curling his fingers into Jason’s prostate and getting a quiet moan.</p><p>James slips another digit in softly, savouring Jason’s pleased whine, stroking his own dick to take the edge off a little, fucking his hips into the silky friction of his hand as he fingers Jason open. He scissors and twists his fingers slowly, hungrily watching the way Jason writhes against the sheets as James rubs hard over his prostate.</p><p>“<em>Ahhh- </em> fuck,” Jason whines, “Fuck me- <em> ah</em>, already.<em>”  </em></p><p>James swallows unsteadily. “Fuck, wait, need a condom,” he says, head spinning as he lets his fingers slip free, slick with lube, so utterly hot.</p><p>Jason wraps his legs tight around James’ waist, trapping him in place. </p><p>“Want you to come in me,” he whispers, and James feels his entire face go red. The mental images that suggestion produces; Jason, so tight and slick and hot around him, fucked out with all his cum leaking out of that little hole- <em>Fuck,</em>it sounds so good.</p><p>James groans. “God, baby, anything you want,” he says, watching hungrily as Jason rolls over, getting onto his knees and arching his back, pressing his ass up towards James. <em> Fuck</em>, James thinks, because Jason looks so goddamn pretty like this, all slutty and wanton.</p><p>
  <em> You’re so fuckin’ whipped for demon ass!  </em>
</p><p>“Gonna do anything or just drool over me,” Jason says dazedly, and James startles out of his haze, blinking stupidly, his gut twisting with heat, all hot under his skin, prickling sharply as he watches a little bubble of lube drip down Jason’s perineum.</p><p>He looks like a fucking <em> angel</em>, so innocent and soft and sweet, and the contrast between Jason’s alluring features and the sharp little horns peeking out of his curls sends James into a tailspin.</p><p>Jason shivers as James pops the lube open again, squeezing some into the palm of his hand and getting his cock all wet and slick. Then James grips his dick, pressing the head up against Jason’s rim, watching as it flutters, warm and soft. </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>, more,” Jason sighs, pressing his hips back into James’ touch, “Fuck me, baby.” </p><p>Like James could ever deny him.</p><p>He pushes forwards slowly, the head of his dick squeezing against Jason's rim with a squelch of lube, the friction from that tight little ring of muscle <em> so good </em> as James fucks his hips forwards in little increments, shivering at the slick heat.</p><p>Jason moans, a little gasp escaping him as James bottoms out, the head of his dick rubbing up against his prostate. “Ah- <em> oh</em>, fuck,” Jason whines, “Yeah, <em>fuck</em>, feels- feels so good.” </p><p>James’ head swims, his eyes rolling back when Jason squeezes around him, tilting his hips back onto his cock. He grips Jason’s sides gently, pads of his thumbs rubbing over the press of bone of his hips, soothing him through the stretch.</p><p>Then he shoves forwards, hips knocking up against Jason’s ass.</p><p>Jason <em> moans</em>, arching into the bed. “Oh- <em> fuuuuuck</em>,” he mumbles dazedly, “Yeah, <em> shit</em>-” James thrusts forwards again, fingers gripping his hips tight enough to bruise, nails leaving little reddened half-crescents.</p><p>James goes a little faster, a little harder, shoving into Jason. He’s so warm, so soft, so <em> tight</em>; it’s intoxicating, and James feels that tell-tale twist in his guts way too soon. He’d be embarrassed, except for the fact that Jason looks like he’s already mostly there, dick leaking all over the sheets between his legs, moaning into the pillows.</p><p>“Always so tight,” James gasps out, “Fuckin’ cockslut and you're still tight like a virgin.”</p><p>Jason whimpers, drooling as James rails him into the sheets, back arched and chest pressed flush to the bed. James grips his hips all tight, caressing his ass, squeezing the soft flesh of his cheeks, and Jason shivers, canting his hips back into James’ thrusts.</p><p>His skin prickles, hot and overwhelmed. James has to bite back a moan, watching as a droplet of sweat slides down Jason’s back, trailing along his spine before sliding under the band of the bra, black lace shifting against pale skin.</p><p>“God, so hot,” James groans, “So fuckin’ pretty, taking my dick.”</p><p>That gets a sharp little whine, Jason sobbing as James snaps his hips forwards hard, hands fisting in the sheets. His dick is slick with precum when James works his fingers under the head, dribbling thick all over his hand as James thrusts forwards and slams up against his prostate.</p><p>“<em>F</em><em>uck</em>,” Jason moans, writhing as James twists his hand slowly, giving Jason a few lazy strokes, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Jason's slit, gliding all soft and slow. He squeezes Jason’s cock a little tighter, stroking and thrusting in turn, and Jason <em> whines</em>, tilting his little ass up father into James’ touch.</p><p>James lets his other hand smooth over Jason's ass, gripping the soft meat of his upper thigh gently, groaning when he sees how pink Jason’s ass has become from his thrusts. Jason sobs, his back arching and the muscles fluttering as James slams his hips forwards, striking his prostate.</p><p>“Mmm, you're so pretty, baby. Prettiest little slut who just loves it rough.”</p><p>“Ah!-- <em>f</em><em>uuuuuck-” </em>Jason manages, voice weak, muffled slightly by the pillows. His dick leaks all over James’ hand, precum dribbling across his fingers.</p><p>“Yeah, baby,” James says, voice wobbly with desire, his hips shoving forwards fast and uncoordinated with the build of pleasure in his gut, “You're such a fuckin’ slut, aren't you? You moan just like one.”</p><p>Jason whines, high pitched and breathy. “Mmm- uh-huh,” he sighs, “Yeah, <em> fuck- </em>a slut for- <em>ah!- </em>your big fuckin’ dick- <em>ah</em><em>-</em>”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, sweet fucking christ. </em>
</p><p>God knows James is weak for a little praise like that. </p><p>“Shit, baby,” James bites out, “Gonna fuck you right. Ruin you for anyone else.”</p><p>Jason sobs, tears leaking down his cheeks as James slows to a filthy grind, working his thumb over his slit, the head of his dick sliding over his prostate. He’s begun to tighten up, shivery as the pleasure builds, and James groans, thrusting hard, sloppily chasing his high.</p><p>He squeezes Jason’s dick, loving the way he whines. “C’mon, baby,” James groans, snapping his hips forwards roughly, nailing Jason into the sheets, “So pretty, so hot and tight.”</p><p>And then Jason wails, his thighs snapping in, squeezing so tight around James’ dick as he comes that James has to pause, gasping at the slick heat, stroking Jason through it, cum dripping all over his hand.</p><p>“Oh, god,” James moans, grinding hard, “Oh, <em>fu</em><em>-uuuu-ck</em>-”</p><p>His vision hazes out, everything going all hot and oversensitive, groaning and panting through the shuddering waves of pleasure, licking through his nerves, fuzzy and staticky.</p><p>
  <em> Goddamn. </em>
</p><p>James sighs, pulling out slowly as Jason whimpers. Then he crumples backwards, collapsing into the sheets along the end of the bed, utterly drained. Staring at the ceiling, James’ eyes scan over the water stain in the corner as his heart rate slows, his breathing drawing out.</p><p>It feels- well, it feels like a lot. Just. <em> A lot</em>.</p><p>Rolling onto his side, James nearly chokes on his own tongue.</p><p>Jason's still limp against the sheets, his little ass tilted up on shaky knees, legs quivering as he pants and moans into the pillows.</p><p>There's the slow, slick drip of cum from his hole. It bubbles up, thick and dirty, leaking down his perineum and sliding down his balls, falling with a splatter onto the sheets.</p><p><em> Ho-ly fuck</em>. </p><p>Sitting up unsteadily, James feels his face flush. Jason’s still wearing the bra; the straps are tight against his shoulders, squeezing tender flesh. He manages a weak little hum when James kisses along the band, smoothing his fingers over sweat-slick skin.</p><p>James hooks his finger in one of the straps before letting it go lazily. It snaps against Jason’s shoulder blade with a little crack of skin, and Jason gasps, voice weak, his foot twitching.</p><p>“Mmmm, <em> ah, </em> fuck,” Jason moans, shivering as James undoes the clasp for the bra with clumsy fingers. He rolls over slowly, halfheartedly wiggling free of the lacy fabric before tossing it to the ground.</p><p>Jason sighs, his eyelashes fluttering as James stumbles to the bathroom to grab a washcloth, wiping him up slowly. James tosses the cloth into the laundry basket, collapsing onto the bed beside Jason, grinning as Jason nestles up under his arm and presses his ass in all tight against his dick.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jason mumbles, and James huffs a laugh, pulling the covers up over the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>───</p><p> </p><p>When James wakes up in the morning, it takes three seconds before he’s hit with a wave of pain, flaring up behind his eyes suddenly, sharp and piercing. </p><p>Oh, fuck.</p><p>Wincing, James groans, everything else filtering in slowly. There’s a warm, solid body pressed against his own, the tickle of curls against his cheek- and the soft curve of a little ass pressed up against his hard dick.</p><p>It all floods back in a shaky haze; the party, the cab ride, the lingerie, super hot sex.</p><p>Lingerie. </p><p>Black lace panties and that black lace <em> bra</em>.</p><p>James blinks, his gut roiling at the sudden shock of heat. </p><p>“Mmm, your dick’s poking my thigh.”</p><p>His head jerks up comically; Jason's awake, rolling over in his arms to grin at him, sleepy and self-satisfied. He's covered in hickies, all purpled and dark, teeth marks set in tender skin.</p><p>“I- uh,” James stutters dumbly, “Uh-”</p><p>“It's hot,” Jason snickers, “Let’s fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>───</p><p> </p><p>So they have sleepy morning sex, James spooning Jason all close, thrusting his hips up lazily into that tight, slick heat as he strokes his dick, Jason moaning and tugging him in for a sloppy kiss.</p><p>James’ orgasm is just as earth-shattering as the one last night, like a supernova in his chest, sparking through his veins.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. </em>
</p><p>Giggling, Jason stretches before he lazily wiggles his way free, heading to the bathroom to clean up. James just lays in the covers, absolutely spent, his brain leaking out of his ears.</p><p>Jason rummages through his dresser. A part of James secretly gets all hot at the prospect of the demon wearing his clothes, and he blushes as Jason slips into a pair of tight black briefs, baggy jeans and an old, worn out shirt. Then Jason leans over the bed, kissing James’ cheek.</p><p>“See you later, baby,” he grins, and as soon as James blinks, he’s gone again.</p><p>Sighing, James rolls out of bed to take a shower. </p><p>When he gets out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, he heads for his dresser, pulling the top drawer open.</p><p>There’s a polaroid on top of his white Misfits shirt.</p><p>James picks it up gingerly. There’s more photos underneath, and James scoops them all up confusedly, holding the top one closer to see properly, and then his face goes bright red.</p><p>They’re <em> nudes</em>.  </p><p>The first photo has a little bit of flash, glimmery over Jason's bare skin, slick with sweat. It’s a little indistinct, a little grainy, like a homemade porno; James can just make out Jason’s hand between his legs, fingers teasing his hole, maybe pressing in, although the photo is way too small to tell.</p><p>The next photo is just as raunchy; Jason’s mouth stretched wide around a dildo, spit dripping down the silicon, his lips all reddened and slick, eyes hazy and his mouth full. Swallowing, James sorts through the rest of the polaroids.</p><p>There’s ten in all; lingerie shots, ass shots, one of Jason fucking himself open- James thinks he’s going to pass out. </p><p>The last one is of Jason, on his stomach, ass bared for the camera, two fingers deep, all the way to the knuckle. His hand is blurred slightly, likely from moving when the camera went off. James feels his dick twitch.</p><p>Along the bottom strip, there’s some writing, dark and sharp.</p><p>
  <em> enjoy the photos, baby &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</em>
</p><p>James blinks, dumbly, shuffling through the polaroids, his face burning. When he looks up, he realizes that the bra and the panties are still laying crumpled-up on his floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>&lt;3</p><p>tumblr @<a href="https://pinkmaggitmp3.tumblr.com">pinkmaggitmp3</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>